


austere conduct

by orca_mandaeru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cock Slapping, Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: For some reason Doyoung and Kun's friends are under the impression that they're incredibly vanilla. Time to prove them wrong.





	austere conduct

Doyoung truly loves his friends, really, he'd take a bullet for them. But sometimes he has to remind himself of this fact, so he won't leap across the table to strangle one Nakamoto Yuta. Who just won't fucking shut up, as usual. He's cackling at his own words, Sicheng sitting beside him calmly eating his food and ignoring them all. Doyoung takes a deep breath and calms himself down, not willing to give Yuta the satisfaction of a reaction. 

 

Yuta finishes wheezing and starts again. "I-I can't believe you two are together. What do you do in bed, strict missionary? Or maybe you just sit and knit!" This is probably payback for the merciless teasing he put Yuta through while he was dancing around Sicheng, but that doesn't change his annoyance. Kun squeezes his thigh under the table in comfort. 

 

"I bet your bones creak too much to do anything at all." Doyoung rolls his eyes and catches sight of Kun’s face. His eyes are sparkling and Doyoung knows his boyfriend well enough to tell when he’s up to something. Doyoung maybe has a bit of a temper, but it was quick to flare up and quick to die down, nothing serious or lasting. Kun, on the other hand, was slow to rile up and slow to die down, and his ideas were exquisitely nasty. 

 

Kun politely excuses himself to the bathroom, making pointed eye contact with Doyoung on the way. He stares after him, possibilities flitting through his mind. Oh, Kun is absolutely perfect. He waits a bare couple minutes, and even that’s hard, until he excuses himself as well, smirking a little at Yuta as he goes. 

 

Doyoung tries the restaurant bathroom door handle, finds it unlocked, and strides in. Just as he suspected, Kun is sitting on the little cabinet in the bathroom, smiling up at him when he enters. Doyoung breathes out hard and lets a incredulous smile spread across his face.

 

Kun slips off the cabinet and stands up straight, moving forward until the warmth of his body is inches away as he reaches around Doyoung to lock the door. Doyoung, impatient, grasps the front of Kun's shirt, pulling him up close. Kun quirks the side of his mouth up, eyeing him. "You're so hot when you're angry, babe." 

 

"Yeah?" Doyoung murmurs in the small space between them, gripping harder. Kun dives in and kisses him, just a little nip with too much teeth. Doyoung tries to chase it but Kun holds back. 

 

"I think you need something to reign you in." 

 

Doyoung grits his teeth and pulls Kun impossibly closer, until their eyes are less than an inch away, that familiar delicious tension sizzling between them. "You think it’ll be that easy?" 

 

Kun laughs. "Don't try to deny how easy you are for me." Doyoung gives in and leans in and Kun immediately responds, exchanging kisses with too much teeth, too fast and wet. Doyoung's back slams against the closed bathroom door and Kun turns them around until they stumble against the cabinet, grasping and pulling against each other. 

 

Kun's hand winds around both of his wrists, catching them and holding them hard. Doyoung struggles but Kun is too strong, and the immobility sends a rush of a different kind of annoyance zinging through his blood. Kun bites his lip so hard Doyoung can feel a slight tang of blood, and he moans outright at the taste. 

 

Kun breaks away. "You've gotta be quiet, baby." Doyoung wrinkles his nose and opens his mouth to moan louder, but Kun shoves his tongue back into Doyoung's mouth before he can. The muffled sounds echo in the tiled  bathroom. Kun draws back again and shoves two fingers into Doyoung's mouth, nearly choking him. 

 

Spit runs out of Doyoung's mouth and down Kun's fingers. "Kun," he tries, but it comes out a mess of sound. Kun moves his fingers back as if to pull them out and right as Doyoung starts to speak he shoves them back in, making Doyoung splutter all over and struggle weakly against the grip on his wrists. 

 

Kun shoves him forward up against the little cabinet. It's short, so it only comes up to the tops of Doyoung’s thighs. Kun bends down close to murmur in his ear. "Come on, hold still for me. You want to be good for me, don’t you?" Doyoung makes some sort of muffled noise and Kun rubs up against him, rough friction of Kun's clothed bulge against the small of his back. 

 

Kun ruts fast and frantic into him, jolting him forward with every move, slipping his fingers out of Doyoung's mouth, who whines with impatience. "Still so tense," Kun says contemplatively. He winds his saliva-soaked hand up and Doyoung tenses, expecting a spank. Instead, Kun brings his hand down right on Doyoung's clothed erection, and he squawks and jolts, legs convulsing and nearly falling over.

 

Doyoung moans hard and Kun shakes him slightly. "Shh, do you want everyone out there to hear you? You probably would, you little freak, but I can't afford to get us kicked out, so shut up." Doyoung's mouth clamps shut, brain going a little foggy. "Good. you're finally doing what you’re told." Kun does it again, slapping lighter over the pulsing head of his cock. 

 

Doyoung tries to keep in his groan and mostly succeeds, his throbbing cock twitching feebly in its fabric confines. "You like that?" Kun says, voice breathy. Doyoung nods frantically, finally letting his body go limp in Kun's hold to get ready for the next slap. It comes quickly and then another comes right after, and then a third and Doyoung's entire body arches up and tightens like a bowstring ready to snap. 

 

His knees are weak and Kun, with his sixth sense, reaches over to grab a paper towel and then yanking down the edge of Doyoung's pants and slapping him one more time on his bare skin. Doyoung tenses up and cums into the paper towel covering Kun’s hand, panting and whining.  

 

Doyoung's eyes are closed and he feels really weak now, slumping over until his elbows are on the cabinet and Kun's iron grip on his hips are the only thing holding him up. Kun uses him for his own pleasure now, grinding his bulge hard against Doyoung’s ass.  

 

He manhandles Doyoung around and he willingly falls to his knees, head lolling to the side. Kun shoves his pants down and jerks himself fast, tapping the head against Doyoung's bottom lip. Kun threads his hand through Doyoung's hair and pulls him forward. "C'mon, swallow it all. Don't want to make a mess, right?" 

 

Doyoung mutters something incomprehensible and Kun slides the tip to rest right on the flat of Doyoung's tongue, hand flying over his cock. He leans forward and stills, cum shooting out to cover the inside of Doyoung's throat and the expanse of his tongue. Kun pulls back and Doyoung closes his mouth and swallows, breathing hard and letting the atmosphere wash over him. 

 

Kun helps him up with gentle hands, wiping a spot he missed away with his thumb. Doyoung’s still kinda out of it but Kun cups his jaw and presses a light kiss to each of his eyelids. "You did so well baby," he murmurs, and Doyoung smiles a little. He lets Kun wipe any remaining fluids off their skin and tug their clothes into place. 

 

Doyoung feels boneless and relaxed, floaty and free from pesky thoughts. They wash their hands side by side, Doyoung giggling uncontrollably as they walk out the bathroom. God, how long has it been? It felt like forever, but realistically, it was probably only ten or fifteen minutes.

 

The find their booth and Yuta looks up at them, annoyed, but the expression is washed away by shock when he sees them. "Oh my god, you didn't."

 

Doyoung slides into the booth, and with his arms placed on the table you can see the red marks around his wrists. He smirks, lazy and relaxed. "We did." Kun sits down too, crossing his arms and smiling serenely. "What was it you said? I’m surprised you didn't hear our bones creaking." Yuta looks absolutely disgusted and it's the best thing that’s happened all month. Sicheng gives them a thumbs up and resumes eating. Nakamoto Yuta:1, Kim Doyoung:2.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twt](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
